


Squished Between Daddies

by decadentbynature



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Drabble, Incest, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Parent/Child Incest, Semi-Public Sex, Short, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: He distantly realized that Rayla was calling for him but with Harrow's cock stuffing his mouth full and Runaan's cock buried deep in his ass, he sees no reason to pay any mind to her





	Squished Between Daddies

**Author's Note:**

> Check out more on my tumblr, [decadentbynature](http://decadentbynature.tumblr.com)  
> You can also follow me on twitter @ [naturallydeca](http://twitter.com/naturallydeca)

It registered that Rayla was calling for him, her voice dangerously close but he paid no mind to it. The shed door was locked, there was no window for her to look in through, and plus, he had something much more important going on. Clinging to Harrow’s broad hips, his lips wrapped around his thick, fat length, sucking as hard as he could, muffled moans pouring out of him as he bobbed up and down, taking in every last inch of him, rubbing his tongue against the veiny underside, Callum struggled to keep his balance in the precarious position of being bent over, squished between the two sturdy bodies of Harrow and Runaan, Rayla’s adopted Dad. Thankfully, Runaan’s large, hot hands wrapped around the curve of his hips, held him steadily, keeping him from tumbling forward into Harrow. His thigh muscles were aching but he made no attempt to move. Precum dribbled out of his swinging cock, creating a splattered mess on the floor. 

Panting raggedly, pounding into Callum’s ass with strong, firm movements, driving his large cock repeatedly into him, stirring him up deep inside, sending bolts of electric pleasure racing up his spine, Runaan rasped, sliding one hand up Callum’s bare back, leaving a trail of burning tingles that made him shiver, “You tightened up just now, Callum. Does thinking Rayla might find out about this make you excited?”

Callum barely heard him. Harrow’s cock was twitching in a familiar way. Close, he was close! Desperate for his step-dad’s cum, Callum picked up the pace, pushing all the way down until his nose was buried in the thick patch of pubic hair at the base of Harrow’s thick, delicious cock, swallowing around the trembling length. Cum, he begged feverishly inside his mind, craning his head back slightly so he could look up into Harrow’s face. His own cock twitched excitedly when he found Harrow staring down at him, his green eyes blazing with heat. Brushing his broad fingers through Callum’s mussed, sweaty hair, moaning raggedly, the movements of hips becoming jagged and erratic, Harrow pulled Callum in even close, smothering him in his pubic hair. 

“Callum!” He cried out in a strangled voice, his cock swelling up even bigger then scalding hot jizz was pouring down his throat. Staring up at him with half-lidded eyes, adoring the taste of Harrow’s cum spreading out over his tongue, Callum swallowed down every last drop, sucking gently until he had gotten all of it. Breathing heavily, his handsome face flushed, Harrow stepped back, sliding his steadily softening cock out of Callum’s sloppy mouth. Reaching down, he smoothed the pad of his thumb over Callum’s saliva coated lips, a warm smile spreading across his face. 

“Good boy.” He breathed, “Did it taste good?” 

“Yes!” Callum moaned, his body shuddering as Runaan abruptly picked up the pace, slamming into him with enough force to send him jolting forward. “More! More! Please!”

Laughing softly, Harrow stepped closer again, sliding one hand down Callum’s back until it reached his ass. Giving one of the rounded, plush lobes an appreciative squeeze, he said, “Down here is just as hungry, isn’t it?” 

“He’s not going to have to wait much longer.” Runaan panted harshly, “Fuck, Callum! So tight! You feel so good!” 

Sliding back, Harrow dropped down to his knees in front of Callum, gently push him up so that he could get to his cock. Callum cried out sharply when the warm wetness of Harrow’s mouth engulfed his cock. Shuddering hard, his mouth hanging open, tongue lolling lewdly, Callum thrust hard into that waiting heat, moaning shamelessly as both ends were relentlessly stimulated. Good! Good, it felt so good! Runaan’s big cock inside his ass, pummeling into him, stretching him wide open, stuffing him completely full; Harrow’s hot mouth stroking him off, his talented tongue rubbing all the right spots, urging him to cum. Good, good…he couldn’t…he couldn’t hang on! Every muscle in his body tensed up. Back arching, his hips straining, body trembling, Callum spent himself in Harrow’s mouth, cumming with a shattering, keening cry. At the same time, Runaan slammed his hips forward, completely burning his length inside his ass, let out a snarling growl, clutching Callum’s upper half tightly to his muscular chest and filled his insides with a stream of jizz. 

Trembling violently, his body burning with an incredible pleasure, Callum grabbed hold of Harrow’s broad shoulder as he pulled back, languidly licking his lips with a satisfied expression on his face. Covering the back of Callum’s hand with his own, Harrow pushed up to press a quick kiss to his lips and whispered, “It’s alright, I’ve got you.” 

“Such a good boy.” Runaan breathed, leaning down to kiss Callum’s cheek. Glancing at Harrow, he asked, “You think we’ve got enough time for another round?” 

“No, but-“ Harrow wrapped his broad, calloused fingers around Callum’s still rock hard length, giving it an appreciative pump as Callum gasped loudly, his hips bucking forward to drive his cock through the loose curl of Harrow’s fingers, “We can’t leave him like this, now can we?”

Laughing low in his chest, Runaan gently bit the side of Callum’s neck before straightening up, “No, we cannot. Let’s have a little more fun before we have to return the party.”


End file.
